Merry Christmas Daddy
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when newlywed Penelope finds out she's pregnant on Christmas, how will she tell her hotstuff the news?, I hope you enjoy this 2 shot. This story is for an amazing friend Karen LaManna, I hope you enjoy this Morcia story girlie
1. Chapter 1

This is a little Christmas 2 shot for one of my awesome friends, I hope you enjoy this story Karen LaManna, it's filled with Morcia goodness and of course a HEA for our babies

Merry Christmas Daddy -Ch 1

Penelope Garcia was all smiles as she stood looking down at the white stick in her hand, she said, "positive, it's positive, yesssss, we're having a baby, yesss". Her hand slid down to her stomach and she said, "hello in there little one this is your mommy and I want you to know that I love you so so much".

She sighed and said, "your daddy will be so happy when he finds out about you", Derek and Penelope had gotten married on Labor day and then spent a month on honeymoon in a Hawaiian paradise. A few days ago Penelope thought what was wrong with her was a stomach virus but it's clear to her now that she's pregnant with their first child.

Today was Christmas Eve and she knew what she had to do, she had to go to the doctor and get the pregnancy verified, she glanced down at her watch a nd saw that she still had plenty of time because the team wouldn't be arriving for several hours. She grabbed her coat and purse and out the door she headed.

A few minutes later she was happily sitting and waiting for her name to be called, she then followed the nurse down the hall to an exam room, she sat down on the exam table and sighed happily. Her doctor a friend of hers Savannah Hayes smiled at her and said, "I was worried when I got your call asking for me to squeeze you in today".

Penelope said, "don't be worried, I'm okay, I'm better that okay, I'm amazing", Savannah laughed and said, "okayyyyyy but what did you need to see me about"?, Penelope said, "I need a something verified". Savannah said, "okay, what do you need verified"?, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "a pregnancy, I took a home pregnancy test and it was positive".

Savannah said, "alright then let's some urine and blood and get your results back", she nodded her head and said, "yes please" as she took the cup in her hand and headed to the bathroom. A few minutes later she was getting her blood drawn and then when she was done Savannah said, "alright now in a few minutes we will know for sure if you're pregnant".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I'm so excited, I'm so excited", Savannah said, "does Derek know that you might be pregnant"?, she shook her head and said, "nope because if I'm pregnant I'm going to surprise him". Savannah smiled and said, "I hope that you and Derek are going to be parents because any child would be lucky to have such amazing parents".

Penelope said, "speaking of babies, how are the twins"?, Savannah grinned and said, "good, very good and they are looking so forward to getting their presents from Santa". Penelope said, "ohhhhh can you, Trent and the twins come over to our house later today, we have some gifts"?, she said, "yeah, sure, that would be good because we have some gifts for you guys to".

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door, Savannah said, "come in", the door opened to reveal the lab tech who handed Savannah the test results and said, "here you go Savannah". She said, "thanks Chandra", she smiled as she turned around and walked to the door, she turned around before stepping out into the hall and said, "Merry Christmas Penelope, Savannah".

Both women looked at her and said in unison, "Merry Christmas", Penelope then looked at the paper in her friends hand and said, "the suspense is killing me here" causing Savannah to laugh as she glanced down at the paper. She then put her hand on Penelopes and said, "CONGRATULATIONS, YOU'RE 10 WEEKS PREGNANT", causing Penelope to throw her arms around her friend and say over and over, "thank you, thank you, thank you".

Savannah said, "you are very welcome my friend, very welcome", Penelope said, "ohhhh I've got to go, I've got to get something for Derek, thanks again", as she headed toward the door she said, "don't forget". Savannah said, "I know, we'll be there soon", Penelope said, "byeeeeeee" as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas Daddy-Ch 2

Derek was putting the finishing touches on the hot cocoa when he heard Penelope come into the house and say, "I'm homeeeee", he got walked out into the living room just in time to see her putting another package under the tree. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "where have you been Ms. Thang"?, she laughed and said, "you'll see, you'll see".

He said, "everybody's on the way and will be here soon", she said, "good, good, I can't wait to get the celebration started", he kissed her lips and said, "I hope you like what I got you gorgeous". She winked at him and said, "ditto angel fish, ditto" as she placed a passionate kiss on his perfectly kissable lips.

They reluctantly pulled apart when they head the doorbell ringing, she said, "I'll get it", she walked over and opened the door and saw the smiling faces of her family. She said, "come on in guys" and stepped aside as Jack and Henry ran past her and headed into the living room, JJ kissed her cheek and said, "hiya Garcie".

Penelope said, "hi yourself sunshine", Reid stepped in and said, "Merry Christmas Garcia", she said, "and Merry Christmas to you boy wonder" as he walked into the living room. Hotch stepped through the door and said, "Merry Christmas Garcia", she said, "and to you to Charlie Brown" causing him to laugh.

Emily said, "Merry Christmas girlie", Penelope said, "and Merry Christmas to you to my raven haired beauty, Fran, Dave and the girls walked in and said in unison, "Merry Christmas". Penelope grinned and said, "Merry Christmas", when everybody had walked in she shut the door and started through to rejoin her family.

It was only a matter of a few minutes before Savanna, Trent and the twins Kaylee and Karlee walked through the front door, Savannah leaned in and said, "have you told him yet"?, she shook her head and said, "nope, I was waiting on everybody to get here". She shut the door and said, "please come in, join in the craziness that is our family" causing everybody to laugh as she stepped into the living room.

Penelope said, "I have a special gift for Derek and I hope that you all don't mind if I let him open it now"?, everybody shook their heads and told her it was fine. They were all anxious as to what the special gift was, she reached down under the tree and picked up the small box and walked it over to him and said, "Merry Christmas Hotstuff".

He said, "and Merry Christmas to you baby girl", he sat down on the couch and started opening the box, he sat there looking down at what was in the box. He looked up at her and said, "really"?, she nodded her head and said, "really", Fran said, "what's in the box", he picked up the sleeper that said, "daddy's little angel".

Derek jumped up and pulled his wife into his arms and crashed his lips against hers and said, "I love you", she said, "and we love you" as she put her hand on her stomach. Fran hugged her son and daughter in law and said, "congratulations, you're going to be amazing parents", Penelope sighed happily and said, "Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas".

As the evening continued everybody continued opening their gifts, laughing, talking and eating as they spent that holiday and many more to come as a family. The next Christmas brought the birth of Hank Spencer Morgan, Zachary Anthony Hotchner and Sophie Grace Reid all of which were spoiled rotten by the rest of their family.

As far as Christmas's went the Christmas of 2017 would go down in history as being the best for Derek because it was that day that he learned that he was going to be a daddy for the first of 4 times. The second and third time were 2 years to the day he found out about Hank and that brought Hanks twin sisters Tabby and Tina and 3 years later with the birth of Thomas David Morgan.

Life at Casa Morgan was never dull, not ever, it was always filled with love, joy and happiness as the family spent as much time together as they could being just that, a family.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY, I HOPE THAT YOU ALL HAVE AN AMAZING CHRISTMAS, YOU ALL ROCK AND I HOPE THAT YOU CONTINUE TO READ AND ENJOY MY STORIES IN THE NEW YEAR.


End file.
